Ronnie Gene Blevins
|birthplace = Harris County, TX |family = |yearsactive = 2001-present }} Ronnie Gene Blevins is an American actor, writer, and producer best known for his appearances in The Dark Knight Rises, Seven Psychopaths, and American Cowslip. Biography To be added On Criminal Minds Blevins portrayed Miles Lee in the Season Nine episode "Blood Relations". Filmography *Westworld (2018) as Engels (2 episodes) *Code Black (2018) as Joe Lawson *Death Wish (2018) as Joe *A Venice Tale (2017) as Topher *Cops and Robbers (2017) as John Doe *Pheasants (2017) as Ryan *MacGyver (2017) as Cyclone *The Hatred (2017) as Virgil *Twin Peaks (2017) as Tommy *Jonny's Sweet Revenge (2017) as Sully *Bones (2017) as Ray Kimball *A Mermaid's Tale (2016) as Jay *Lucifer (2016) as Rodney Lam *Within (2016) as Ray Walsh *The Neighbour (2016) as Harley *Rush Hour (2016) as Aaron Dearborn *Texas Heart (2016) as Johnny *Fear, Inc. (2016) as Shining Jack *Trash Fire (2016) as Televangelist *Losing in Love (2016) as Teddy *The Perfect Guy (2015) as Roy the Mechanic *Murder in the First (2015) as Al Taylor *True Detective (2015) as Stan (3 episodes) *Uncle John (2015) as Danny *The Blackout (2014) as Lee *Scorpion (2014) as Dirty John Tucker *Kingdom (2014) as Michael (4 episodes) *Hot Bath an' a Stiff Drink (2014) as Hopps Kinney *Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2014) as Deacon *Suburban Gothic (2014) as Pope *Small Time (2014) as Greedy Man *Criminal Minds - "Blood Relations" (2014) TV episode - Miles Lee *Shameless (2014) as Lewis *Intelligence (2014) as Luther Vick *Thrillseekers the Indosheen (2013) as Calvin *Savaged (2013) as Jed *The Hunted (2013) as Stevie *Sequence (2013) as Robber (short) *Joe (2013) as Willie *To Hell with a Bullet (2013) as Boomer Cobb *Past God (2013) as James's Father *Samuel Bleak (2013) as Walters *Jobs (2013) as Dealer (uncredited) *Shadow on the Mesa (2013) as Trace Hodges *Vegas (2012) as Todd Thurman *Ambush at Dark Canyon (2012) as Tom Sullivan *Least Among Saints (2012) as Ronnie *Seven Psychopaths (2012) as First Cop (credited as Ronnie Blevins) *The Dark Knight Rises (2012) as Cement Truck Driver *Commander and Chief (2012) as Perry Houser *The Mentalist (2012) as Elwood Spiller *Kiss the Abyss (2012) as Bruce *Hawaii Five-0 (2011) as Jason Akita *Area Q. (2011) as Husband *CSI: NY (2011) as Mark Fields *Justified (2011) as Carter Hayes *Southland (2009-2011) as Barry (3 episodes) *Law & Order: LA (2010) as Cal Gerrity *Lie to Me (2010) as Hoodak *Medium (2010) as The Biker (2 episodes) *True Blood (2010) as T-Dub (2 episodes) *The Forgotten (2010) as Eddie Ratner (uncredited) *Numb3rs (2009) as Mutt *Curb Your Enthusiasm (2009) as Angry Driver *Saving Grace (2009) as Vaughn *American Cowslip (2009) as Ethan Inglebrink *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2009) as Rudy *NCIS (2009) as Ronald Nowakowski *The Shield (2008) as Marcus *Sons of Anarchy (2008) as Andy Krieder *Night Life (2008) as Junky *The Cleaner (2008) as Jesse Menlo *A Beautiful Life (2008) as Henry *The Young and the Restless (2008) as Franco *...Less Than Kind (2008) as Roman (short) *ER (2007) as Nemo Baker *Lincoln Heights (2007) as Gavin *Californication (2007) as Guitar Center Employee *Look @ Me (2006) as Cyber Fan *Mind of Mencia (2006) as Revolutionary Ron *Freezerburn (2005) as Peter *Over There (2005) as Squad Leader *Guilty or Innocent? (2005) as Detective Max Guilliani *The Affair (2004) as Donny *Black Tie Nights (2004) as Nick (credited as Ronnie Blevens) *Birth Rite (2003) as Paul Guilford (video) *Eiderdown Goose (2003) as Matty *Bleed (2002) as Peter (video) *Better Luck Tomorrow (2002) as Skinhead (uncredited) *A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001) as Robot (uncredited) 'WRITER' *American Cowship (2009) *Eiderdown Goose (2003) 'PRODUCER' *American Cowship (2009) - Co-Producer 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors Category:Stubs